This application relates to the art of control circuits and, more particularly, to control circuits for electric motors. The invention is particularly applicable for use with capacitor start two speed motors and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used with other motors.
Two speed electric motors having a start winding controlled by a centrifugal switch provide reactivation of the start winding at only one reactivation speed regardless of whether the motor is operating on the high speed winding or on the low speed winding. It would be desirable to have a control arrangement for providing reactivation of the start winding at two different reduced motor speeds depending upon whether the motor is operating on the high speed winding or on the low speed winding.